


Parks and recs one shots

by promisebts



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Fluff, Song fics, benslie, more tags to add, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisebts/pseuds/promisebts
Summary: One shots for parks and recs
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Kudos: 10





	1. Tired of love songs

Ben swears if he hears another love song he is going to scream. It almost feels like the radio is taunting him. God he feels like he’s going crazy. He is going crazy, without Leslie he’s going crazy. He sighs closing his eyes, this isn’t fair. It isn’t fair that without Leslie he feels so alone, it isn’t fair that Leslie is so perfect that he fell in love with her, because how could you? And most of all it’s not fucking fair that he can’t be with the person that he loves more than anything.

Part of him wishes that he could hate Chris for his rule, but even in his heartbroken state CHris is still Ben’s best friend. Ben hates that he couldn’t even talk to anyone about the breakup.THe only people that knew they were dating were,Ann, Ron and that guy that they bribed. And obviously he wasn’t going to talk to Ann, they aren’t even that close but also she’s Leslie’s best friend that would just do them more harm than good. Theoretically he could talk to Ron, but he doubts he would get anything from that Ron isn’t much of a talker, and he would also run into the risk of running into Leslie and he doesn’t think that he could do that.

Seeing her at work always destroys him, it takes everything out of him to not tell her that she misses her, or hell to just smile at her at ask if she’s okay because he sure as hell isn’t. But he can’t, he can’t leave it to chance, he will not let himself ruin her campaign, Ben loves Leslie Knope that he’s going to proudly watch her follow her dreams. THe worst thing about breaking up with Leslie is that he can’t see certain things without thinking about her, like JJ’s dinner Leslie favourite place in the world.

Ben loves her but he can never tell her that, and he isn’t sure if he’ll ever be able to get over that.


	2. I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben doesn't love parties, but he loves Leslie Knope.

Ben has never really fit in at parties, nor has he ever tried to. Ben sighs without really thinking about it. Leslie had insisted that he come, and of course how could he say no to his beautiful wife? But he can’t help but feel a little anxious with all the people, and just the atmosphere that party's bring. He scans over the room looking to see if he can find Leslie, she’s probably with Ann. He takes a sip of his beer awkwardly sticking his other hand in his pocket. 

But then he sees her. Leslie looking as beautiful as ever as she walks towards him. She’s smiling and Ben swears that her smile is brighter than the sun, but the only difference is that he could watch her smile forever. As she walks towards him it almost feels like they’re in a world of their own where no one can interrupt them.

“Hey, you.” Leslie says pecking his cheek. 

“Hey, you.” Ben smiles at her, and he suddenly loves this party. “You look nice.”

“So in my binder for parties i have it done that people usually dance.” Leslie states.

“Oh, really?” Ben raises his eyebrows. 

“Yup.” Leslie nods. “So I was thinking you could stand here awkwardly drinking your beer or you could dance with me. Your choice, Wyatt.”

Ben feels himself blush slightly. He instantly puts his drink down. “Dancing with you definitely.”

“Good. Because I hope you know that was the only right choice.” Leslie says, and Ben can tell she’s being one hundred percent serious. Ben laughs and nods his head. Leslie smiles and takes his hand. As Leslie leads Ben to dance, she spots Ann giving her a high five, and from beside her is Chris and he’s sticking his thumbs up smiling widely, Ben rolls his eyes but he smiles back.

Dancing with Leslie knope has to be the best feeling in the world. “I love you and I like you. I hope you know”

Leslie smiles at him. “I love you and I like you.”

Ben decides that as long as he has Leslie Knope by his side he doesn’t care if he doesn’t fit in at parties.


End file.
